A Life of Uncertainty
by CTony
Summary: Terry is training in the BatCave while Bruce searches for information on a new criminal.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Batman is owned by DC Comics.  
  
A Life of Uncertainty  
  
Summary: Terry is training in the Bat Cave while Bruce searches for information on a new criminal.  
  
Terry was feeling tired. He was damned near exhausted. All this practice was wearing him out. Between late nights, exams, and very little sleep, Terry took comfort in the one thing that really got his mind off things. His relationship with Dana was straining, but he didn't think that it was worth the effort to salvage it. Besides he was having other feelings for that new Catwoman that was in town. He couldn't be in love with one girl as Batman and another as Terry. It was all too much to take in. Focus, Terry. Just focus. Focus on this hour, this night... this room.  
  
He quickly dodged a beam that shot from one of the blasters as it emerged from the metal wall. He released a Batarang from his wrist easily and vaulted over a motion sensor bomb hidden on the floor. The sound of the static from the contact of his weapon on the laser pleased him. He was improving. A motorized saw came out of nowhere and nearly cut him in half, but a luck dodge saved him. He quickly tossed a Bat bomb at it. It was no doubt his favorite weapon. An explosion. Time slowed as it always did trying to give him jet lag trying to get him caught up in the slowness so that when things snapped back... Not this time. Back flip, back flip, somersault continuous... fluid. A large leap courtesy of the augmented leg strength given by the suit let him soar over a temporarily electrically charged floor. Two batarangs in both hands and a carefully plotted toss sent them hurling toward the direction of two automated lasers. Just focus.  
  
He let himself slip. How would he do on that midterm? Would Dana even talk to him? How was Max coming with that new scanner? Where was Catwoman? He slipped up and fell on his face. He tried to roll forward and get his balance together, but he was greeted by more perils. A bomb exploded beneath him and he was sent upward a short distance and came down on his face. The whirring of blades snapped him out of his daze and he dodged them with a back flip as the came from behind. A low setting laser to the chest. That would sting in the morning because it stung like hell now. A long frenzy followed.  
  
"Focus McGinnis!"  
  
It was the old man. What did he know? He wouldn't last a whole five minutes if he were in the cage right now. Terry realized it was just because he was old. But why did he have to be so damned critical all the time? He knew that Bruce had called from his computer seat. He rarely left there anymore accept when it was to go to a fundraiser full of rich bigwigs. He was tracking someone. Another mastermind who could infect his victims with some sort of virus. Terry couldn't believe the old man had once carried this burden. It was physically and psychologically exhausting. Terry was half Bruce's age even when he was in his prime. How'd he do it? He had no life, that's how! Just a rich mogul. He couldn't possibly understand him. Laser, laser, laser. A saw came at him and there was no time to dodge it. It was over.  
  
The illusion faded away at that point and revealed that he was still in the old dank cave, not the futuristic room he was in before.  
  
"Decent McGinnis, but you could've done a lot better."  
  
"Sure old man. Did you find the guy?"  
  
"Based on the physical description I think this guy is a girl. I also got a sample of the viral strain, but I haven't been able to culture it."  
  
"That's a shock," Terry replied sarcastically. "Do you want me to tail her?"  
  
"No. We don't know enough about what she can do. You could end up like those guards at ExcelTeck."  
  
"Fine," said Terry annoyed. He had grown to loathe this life of living from one moment to the next not knowing what was coming. To be totally unsure twenty-four seven. Catwoman wouldn't stay out of his mind that night. He had to know where she was.  
  
"See you."  
  
"Where are you going," Bruce asked seriously still looking at the screen.  
  
"Out." 


End file.
